The Only Restaurant Around
by child-dragon
Summary: Do you find if funny that The Golden Dubloon is really the only true restraunt in Neopia? Terraile explains why that's a bad thing, and the dating fiasco it created.


(Author's Note: Just something goofy I felt like writing in celebration of the fact that I really am dating now. It's about flipping time too, I've been allowed to date for nearly a year now! Jason, you're the greatest)  
  
How many good sit-down restaurants are there in Neopia? Hmmm, let's count them… perhaps, 1! Yes, The Golden Dubloon on Krawk Island is the one and only eat-out restaurant in existence. Which is a really bad thing for us Neopians. Not that the foods bad or anything, quite the contrary. But it can lead to some pretty awkward circumstances. Allow me to elaborate.  
  
For those of you who don't know me, I am Terraile, a shadowed shoyru owned by child_dragon. My siblings are Aldrai, a spotted zafara, Lady MoonFall, a striped uni, and Un-eairkagh, a striped eyrie. We live in a pretty big house in Neopia Central. Anyways, I'm dating this really nice purple poogle named Minature_Charizard. And I'm not the only one who's dating. Lady MoonFall goes out with this lupe named Banyoura, though I think they're gonna break up soon, she's starting to get disillusioned. Aldrai has a rainbow zafara for a girlfriend, named Netsuko. And child_dragon's brother, Sabreur, is dating her best friend, Melody. The scary part is that they get along really well together. Child_dragon herself isn't alone, she's going out with this guy named Jason, though I've never met him, he's not a Neopian. Which in my opinion only means trouble, but Kiddo swears he's a great guy. That remains to be verified.  
  
One day Minature_Charizard called me, wanting to go out on a date for Friday. I quickly agreed, who wouldn't? I was walking around the house feeling quite pleased with myself when the phone rang again. It was Banyoura, for MoonFall. She took it upstairs and I went to my room, thinking nothing of it. Friday rolled around, and I was in my room, anxiously getting ready, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"What!?" I shrieked. "He's nearly an hour early!"  
  
I ran downstairs and flung open the door and gaped in surprise. It was a guy I'd never seen before, dressed in khaki pants and a blue button- up shirt and tie. He had a short beard and mustache, a kind of brownish- red, with medium length hair. He was pretty big too, and carried a single white carnation.  
  
"Is Kelsey here?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Kelsey?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Child_dragon. You're owner."  
  
I slowly nodded, then stood aside to let him in. I watched in amazement as Kiddo came trotting downstairs, wearing a light blue blouse and a black skirt, and sandals with heels on them. It was so out of character for her that I was speechless.  
  
"Jason!" she said happily, walking over and hugging him.  
  
"Good to see you," he replied, handing her the flower.  
  
"Com'n, come meet my pets."  
  
He nodded and she introduced me, then the rest of my family. We all just kind of stared in surprise.  
  
"Alright, ready to go?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, and Kiddo gave us the usual, 'don't destroy anything while I'm gone', speech, and the two were out the door. I just exchanged glances with my siblings.  
  
"She has a date," Lady MoonFall stated, eyes wide, mouth agape.  
  
"Apparently," Aldrai replied softly.  
  
"I can't believe it! Did you see him!? He's bigger than me!" Un- eairkagh said, twitching his wings in excitement.  
  
"That's cause you're a runt eyrie," I muttered, heading back upstairs to finish getting ready.  
  
"Runt?! Hey, look who's talking, miss shoyru, smallest-pet-around!"  
  
Minature_Charizard was right on time to pick me up. We left the house in a hurry before Un-eairkagh could say anything.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"The Golden Dubloon," he said proudly. "I got some dubloons a couple weeks ago specifically for it."  
  
I blushed, happy that he'd spend so much time on me.  
  
We headed over for the island, buying passage on one of the many ferries over there, enjoying the sea breeze until we reached the island. Minature_Charizard kept a close eye on the many pirates strolling around until we reached there, protective of me. I thought that was kinda funny, as I am the Heir of NightHawk. We reached the restaurant, and found a table, waiting for the waitress. It was then that I heard a familiar voice. I turned and looked to the opposite side of the restaurant. There sat child_dragon, and that guy, Jason, smiling at each other over their food. It was kinda frightening, really, to see my normally independent and determined owner looking at someone, someone of the opposite sex no less, like that! She looked up and I gave a weak wave, then turned my attention back to Minature_Charizard.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "This is the only restaurant around anyways, and she's on the opposite side of the room."  
  
I nodded and concentrated on my menu.  
  
After we ordered, I heard a new pair enter, again familiar voices. I turned and saw Aldrai and Netsuko enter and find a table.  
  
"Oh no," I muttered. "We go out for just the two of us, and look what happens."  
  
"It's okay Terraile," my date said reassuringly. "Just pretend they're not there."  
  
Soon after my brother and his girlfriend came in, yet another disaster occurred. Lady MoonFall and Banyoura showed up. The pair looked quite dismayed at what was happening, and I think even child_dragon was getting perturbed. Jason looked distinctly uncomfortable. But the two found a table as far away from us and the others as possible.  
  
"It can't get any worse," I said out loud.  
  
I was wrong. Halfway through our meal, two humans entered. I was shocked to see it was Melody and Sabreur, holding hands. I moaned and buried my head in my hands. It was an awkward dinner for everyone involved, really. It's hard to have a nice, intimate dinner with your date when you know that a sibling or owner, or other type of family member was just a few tables down. Eventually we finished our meal, paid, and left. We wandered around the island a bit, and that wasn't that bad. So the date wasn't totally ruined.  
  
We're making do with what we have right now… Every time we make plans to go on a date, we check with everyone else first to make sure we don't wind up at the same (and only) restaurant again. So that's why we all strongly believe that Neopia needs another nice restaurant. For the pets of dating age everywhere! 


End file.
